Usuario discusión:KSK
Esta es la página de discusión para temas generales. Usad estos enlaces para Peticiones o saludos y agradecimientos. Contestaré en esta misma página. Bienvenida Excúseme, quisiera hacer dos preguntas. Primero, ¿habla inglés, usted? Segundo, usted dice que el Wookieepedia está la inspiración para esta "website". ¿Trata de hacer esta "website" como Wookieepedia? Gracias por su tiempo y lo siento por mi español. Shadowtrooper talk 02:12 31 mar, 2006 (UTC) *Hola, KSK. Mi español es no bueno, - but I wish you good luck with the project. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:20 4 abr, 2006 (UTC) KSK, ¿¿me ayudas por favor??? Hola KSK, soy Axel Shan y te quería pedir por favor si me puedes ayudara traducir la palabra "Huttese" (el idioma de los Hutts), es que no sé si traducirlo "Huttesiano" o dejarlo igual. Gracias. * Pues si mal no recuerdo es huttés. Ponlo de momento así, voy a confirmarlo con mis colegas del foro y si no es así ya lo cambiamos. Un saludo. **Gracias. Yo de nuevo ¡Hola KSK! Oye, perdóname por no haber estado editando últimamente, es que tuve que salir y no había tenido tiempo. Te hablaba para informarte que estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea necesario y en lo que tú me solicites, y te quería pedir que por favor me tomes en cuenta como un miembro activo y que cada vez que necesites mi ayuda sepas que allí estoy para lo que sea, por lo que te quería pedir que si de favor me puedes poner una lista de los artículos que necesiten terminarse y los que creas que hacen mucha falta por crearse, para que comience una vez que acabe con los de Padmé Amidala y de Jango Fett. Muchas gracias por tu atención y te pido ese favorzote. ¡¡Saludos!! *Hola. Mira, tienes en la portada en el cuadro de navegación las necesidades más inmediatas: Artículos de prioridad (de los cuales muchos estan vagamente descritos o no con la edición que sería la apropiada) Artículos a Wookificar (que como ya sabrás son los que necesitan editarse para que se adapten a el tipo de artículo de la Wiki. Un saludo. *Gracias KSK, oye, por cierto te quería preguntar algo MUY IMPORTANTE: ¿¿¿No es mejor llamar Guerras Clónicas en lugar de Guerras Clon??? (Es que desde mi punto de vista es más apropiado). Saludos. *Es posible que así sea, pero desde 1977 que se tradujo en Una Nueva Esperanza se tradujo lexicamente como las Guerras Clon, y de ahí el uso de ese nombre. *Pero si te das cuenta, el término Guerras Clon da a entender que todos los que participan son Clones, en cambio Clónicas da a entender que en ella participaron clones. Graias por tu atención, sólo opino. *El caso es que en todas las traducciones oficiales desde que reapareció el concepto de esa Guerra, con el Ep II y demás, se ha utilizado ese término. Sin embargo soy consciente que en Sudamérica lo traducen como las Guerras Clónicas, o las Guerras de los Clones. A mi personalmente me gusta más las Guerras Clon por el simple hecho de que es lo que leo casi siempre en los libros que tengo. KSK, TIENES QUE VERLO!!! ¡Hola KSK! Oye, si tienes tiempo puedes ver POR FAVOR cómo me quedó renovada la página de Jango Fett, desde mi punto de vista está excelente. Gracias y saludos. Axel Shan (Discusión) * Si, la verdad es que ha quedado genial y te agradezco el esfuerzo. Simplemente en adelante te pediría que no editases la portada para meter los artículos, a pesar de que mi idea era poner ese artículo una vez terminado. Aun así, BUEN TRABAJO. --KSK 16:38 23 jun 2006 (UTC) *Gracias, y perdona por haber editado la portada, es que pensé que sería bueno un cambio, aunque te sugiero que cambies la imagen que pusiste, ya que es de Naboo y no de Jango Fett. Axel Shan (Discusión) *Actualiza tu navegador. Veras como cambia a la de Jango. --KSK 16:49 23 jun 2006 (UTC) Ortografía *KSK, POR FAVOR ENSÉÑALES A LOS USUARIOS QUE LAS PALABRAS MONOSÍLABAS NO LLEVAN ACENTO. Gracias. *Gracias por la nota, Lord Hammu, pero no puedo dedicarme a obligar a cada uno de los usuarios a utilizar una correcta ortografía, todos somos humanos (o humanoides :P) y podemos tener fallos. La ventaja del uso de un sistema wiki es que cada usuario puede solucionar los errores que vea en los artículos, así pues sería de gran ayuda que si encuentra alguno de estos fallos (sean pocos o muchos) intente subsanarlos en medida de lo posible si así lo desea. *Por cierto, cuando haga un comentario por favor agregue su firma (usando el botón http://es.starwars.wikia.com/skins3/common/images/button_sig.png) Un saludo. --KSK 09:34 26 dic 2006 (UTC) Tareas Respecto a lo de traducir, tengo el First Certificate de inglés y algo sé, pero en temas de la Guerra de las Galaxias hay muchas expresiones que no entiendo, y la única herramienta de la que dispongo es el traductor de google, que casi es peor que nada, y el diccionario de toda la vida que da pereza consultar y encima es de bolsillo y no trae todas las acepciones. Aparte me parecía algo pobre sólo traducir artículos de la Wookipedia, y me surgía la duda porque también existe Star Wars Fanon (aunque tenga 7 veces menos artículos), y a veces hay discrepancias entre ambas, lo que lleva a consultar la página de Lucasfilm para contrastar. Y también sería útil saber alemán porque los germanos son muy frikis en estos temas y más ordenados y precisos, pero es otra limitación que tengo. Pero sobre todo que no domino lo de subir archivos de imágenes ni sé si se vulneran los copyright por ello, y traduciendo solamente el texto no quedaría el artículo destacado precisamente. Estaría de acuerdo en colaborar si yo soy el que traduce y alguien retoca después el texto y también pone las fotos. Me gusta ser riguroso, y a la hora de traducir te puedes encontrar con citas textuales que quedarían fatal si se pasan a español y luego no se usan las mismas palabras que se usan en las películas. A veces decepcionan artículos oficiales como unos libros que me compré por 1 € cada uno de la editorial Gaviota donde dicen traducen "Star Destroyer" por "Destructor Star" y cosas así y no quiero hacer algo similar. En fin, que la culpa es de Lucasfilm por no obligar a llamar siempre igual a las cosas, y he tenido problemas en wikipedia con Guerras Clon / Guerra de los clones y El retorno del Jedi / El Regreso del Jedi, porque soy de España y en América al parecer se llama de otra forma, y entre el nombre anglosajón, el hispanoamericano y varios en español es un lío. En wikipedia revisé los artículos sobre planetas de la saga, uno de mis temas preferidos. Pero aquí, por todos los motivos anteriores, sólo he creado tres artículos propiamente dichos, ya que no llevo ni una semana y me estoy aclimatando. Me quito el mono poniendo enlaces a otros idiomas para completar artículos, etiquetas de esbozos, enlaces al databank, accesos directos a otras entradas de Star Wars Wiki en español, quitar espacios en blanco al final de los párrafos, corregir erratas, etc. De todas formas ya he ojeado la lista de Artículos de prioridad y la tengo en mente. Me encantan los artículos destacados como el de Naboo, pero también me parece que esta enciclopedia debería ser una herramienta útil para que los fanáticos de la saga la consultaran y habría que expandirla (a pesar de que sólo lleva un año). Soy de los que piensan que los grandes artículos surgen de un esbozo, pero intuía que la política era la de calidad y por eso sólo creé Hypori, Rugor Nass y Comandante Bacara. Así alguien que busque información sobre ellos puede encontrarla aquí, y si sabe puede "tunear" el artículo y algún día quizás llegue a ser destacado. Además de ser nuevo aquí y no conocer plantillas y esas cosas tengo mi ordenador estropeado y uso el de mi hermano actualmente, por lo que muchas veces tengo que grabar la página e irme. Y hasta dentro de un mes no voy a tener ratos más largos para ponerme a mejorar un único artículo y dedicarle un par de horas en lugar de "hacer trabajo de droides" haciendo special modifications, que es lo que haría un bot si lo tuviésemos. Total, que cuando me ponga en serio cogeré mi fact file y copiaré, o sacaré información de libros y juegos, aunque traducir sé. Pero para cualquier tarea que me vea capacitado y sea necesario me pongo, sólo teneis que decirmelo, que yo también quiero que esto salga adelante. Ah, y gracias por las críticas, si estoy haciendo algo mal me dais un toque. --Palpatine81 00:59 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Propuestas Por cierto, es un frikismo que cada uno se categorice y se ponga etiquetas de "respaldo al Imperio" o "soy del lado oscuro" en su perfil como se puede hacer en la Wookiepedia en inglés. Ya sé que es una bobada y que hay cosas más importantes que hacer, pero motivaría a la gente a mi juicio. Respecto a la página de Anakin que dices que ha estado bloqueada por culpa de algún cansino, a lo mejor no era por mala fe y la tocaba alguien que no sabía de que iba el tema, igual que crearon recientemente la página de era pre-República con tres caracteres incoherentes de texto. Si hubiera Portal de la comunidad y unas normas y directrices igual no habría pasado, pero supongo que tampoco es prioritario hacerlo si faltan artículos tan importantes como los de la CSI o la Federación que ni existen. Yo me tuve que contener para no hacerlo esbozo y poner que era para los acontecimientos anteriores al año 25.000 BBY. Dudé sólo porque a veces se incluyen en Antigua República sin importar la fecha. Estoy suscrito a starwars.com (boletín gratuíto que mandan al correo, que lleva más de 100 números) y puse un texto en actualidad sobre un tema candente de la saga, sobre todo para los aficionados a los libros, como es que se hace sith un hijo de Han y Leia. Por lo que he visto en la página de actualidad en la Wookipedia anglosajona igual esa página es para otra cosa, pero mientras es la noticia más actual hasta que anuncien el estreno de la serie de televisión. Y por último, traté de añadir enlaces a otros idiomas y he visto que no reconoce ni el polaco ni el rumano del holandés, supongo que porque son los últimos y todavía no se pueden enlazar. Yo no sé mucho de estos temas de informática, pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto y compensa que alguien pierda un poco de tiempo en darme 4 consejos lo haré lo mejor que pueda, saludos. --Palpatine81 02:13 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Lo primero gracias por responderme a la parrafada. Trataré de mejorar los 3 artículos que he creado y que son esbozos y trabajar en el resto de páginas que vigilo siguiendo la política de pocos artículos pero buenos y no muchos pero muy cortos y sin detalles. Respecto a las fotos debe de ser sencillo subir imágenes, así que subiré las que hagan falta para los artículos o simplemente no estén siempre y cuando tenga su fuente para citarla. Y del diccionario me parece que antes de ponerme a traducir tendré que tener algunos términos más en él, como por ejemplo la maniobra "Tallon roll". Lo que no sepa traducir lo dejo en la página de discursión del diccionario, aunque trataré de no dar más trabajo encontrando primero yo la traducción oficial en el foro que me dices, enlace que será de mucha ayuda. --Palpatine81 13:03 22 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola KSK ¿Cómo pongo las referencia a libros de consulta? Saludos --Lord Averak 21:51 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Imagenes 1a edición SW Hola. Mira tengo dos imagenes de la portada original de 1979 de Argos Vergara. La primera es de mi libro de aquel año. La segunda es la misma portada pero NO es la misma versión, por que la mía es la de bolsillo. Una puntualización es que en el artículo debe ponerse que la primera edición de la obra en inglés es de mayo de 1975. Un año antes del que tú refieres, tal vez porque te basas en el año de la segunda edición. Sácame del error si es que lo estoy. La primera edición en español tiene como ISBN: 84-7017-670-6 --Lord Averak 00:00 24 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola Ya cheque con el libro de un amigo y vi su ISBN 0345260619 que es el de la primera edición de la obra em inglés. La fecha real es 12 de noviembre de 1976. Es error de impresión del libro que yo poseo. Estas son las ligas a las imagenes. http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q259/BlitzGott/Temporales/StarWars1Ed-1.jpg http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q259/BlitzGott/Temporales/StarWars1Ed-2.jpg Ya te imaginaras cual es la imagen de mi portada (toma en consideración que lo compré hace 28 años) Saludos; --Lord Averak 23:26 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Wikia del mes Saludos, ya vi tu mensaje privado, estuve casi una semana sin mi ordenador porque estaba reparándose, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Están haciendo una votación para elegir la wikia del mes: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Featured_Wikia ¿Presentamos nuestra candidatura y ponemos en el portal de la comunidad o en actualidad un enlace para votar esta wiki (por lo menos los que entramos asiduamente)? ¿O pasamos y nos centramos en buscar algo del 30 aniversario? --Palpatine81 10:31 26 ene 2007 (UTC) Hola!!! He leído la invitación por colaborar en Star Wars Wiki en español y me parece estupendo!! De ahora en adelante voy a pasarme y a editar por aquí. Gracias! Battle Surgeon talk 30 aniversario de la saga En la Wookipedia en inglés están eligiendo lo mejor y lo peor de la saga: In honor of Star Wars's 30th anniversary, go vote on the coolest thing in Star Wars history! ¿Sería posible que hiciésemos algo así? O vamos a montar algo para conmemorarlo (y no me refiero a cosas como el http://especiales.ozu.es/dia-del-orgullo-friki/). --Palpatine81 11:59 1 feb 2007 (UTC) Punto de separación de miles en los años Hola, los de la Wookieepedia se aburren mucho y quitaron los bordes, pusieron lo de que cada vez que se hace una cita tenga un enlace para llevarte a la página del artículo del libro película o juego donde se dijo eso y ahora han puesto separador de miles (coma en inglés) en los artículos de años. A mí me gusta usar el punto como separador de miles siempre en español, pero como aquí no se usaba he seguido la corriente. De todas formas usemos o no el punto como separador de miles hay que crear páginas de redirección para que los que busquen una fecha sin poner el punto la encuentren si es eso lo que decidimos, y si se mantiene lo actual habría que poner páginas de redirección de lo contrario. Me fui en Semana Santa y a la vuelta se puso mi abuela enferma y me paso todas las tardes en el hospital desde hace más de dos semanas, por eso últimamente he hecho pocas ediciones, pero sigo con el proyecto, a ver si la dan el alta pronto y retomo el ritmo, saludos. Nuevo imperio Galáctico Hola soy Isaac1986 editor de varios artículos entre ellos el de Nuevo Imperio Galáctico que por razones que desconozco sea renombrado por usted como el Imperio Galáctico de la Era del Legado pero el inconveniente es que yo lo he traducido de la versión de la wookieepedia inglesa y en ella se nombra al gobierno como el Nuevo Imperio Galáctico y si no me cree mire y compruevelo y espero que cuando haga un nuevo artículo no me lo toquen puesto que hasta ahora no he retocado ningún articulo que no sea. gracias por leer esta crítica y le deseo lo mejor para su página que sin duda se convertirá en una página de referente de star wars de habla hispana. --Isaac1986 Gracias, pero tengo una pregunta Hola KSK soy Thejediexile25, muchisimas gracias por responder, ya no sabia que hacer. Aunque tengo una pregunta: en el link que me diste, puedo crear una nueva wiki, pero... ¿Como hago para hacerme administrador de una existente???? (en este caso la del Grand Theft Auto en español) Espero que respondas, por favor. Muchas Gracias de nuevo. si no encuentro la forma crearé una nueva. Gracias. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) *Hola KSK soy thejediexile25, quisiera decirles que ya me respondieron de la wiki del gta, y ya estamos en pleno funcionamiento, todo pasó el mismo dia que me respondieron, muchisimas gracias igual por todo. Thejediexile25 (ahora como ClaudeSpeed9425) Una Pregunta Hola soy Isaac1986 quería preguntarte como creaste esta página es que estoy intentando hacer una pero no se como hacerla. solo quería preguntarte eso nada más que tu página siga siendo la mejor página de star wars en habla hispana y que sea un referente de la red. Nuevo Artículo Hola Ksk me gustaría(si es que no lo has visto)que le echaras un vistazo (al artículo que he creado)de Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y me dieras tu opinión sobre el,yo creo que está bien pero necesito que alguien me lo corrobore. --80.58.205.43 17:23 12 may 2007 (UTC)Isaac1986 Palpatine Saludos, gracias por la bienvenida. Te diré que el artículo que estoy expandiendo sobre Palpatine es hasta el momento, recopilación de datos, cuando acabe incluiré las referencias utilizadas, pero se trata de una recopilación mía de información, y que todavía tengo que completar, revisar y darle los últimos arreglos. Voy a dedicarme por lo menos durante mis inicios en ampliar los artículos que lo necesiten, sobretodo de los personajes principales. --El Fantástico Juansaman 23:25 5 jun 2007 (UTC) Sri Criso Perdon no es castigo de la jungla, es Justicia de la Jungla. Lo encontrara en el libro punto de ruptura pag. 167 A si y me puedes agregar a mi mail tengo unas buenas dudas por aqui: lfmex_sricriso@hotmail.com o tambien me puedes encontrar en: www.ordenjedimundial.foroportal.es o pasame tu mail XD. Mailo Holas, me preguntaste por lo del mail, en mis preferencias lo tengo puesto, de todas formas he activado la casilla que dice poder permitir a otros el envío de correos, imagino que sería eso a lo que te referías. De todas formas mi mail es juansaman@gmail.com, a tu disposición. --El Fantástico Juansaman 21:59 13 jun 2007 (UTC) Cambios en el diseño Parece que todo resultó bien con los cambios. Si necesitan ayuda, por favor no duden en contarme y estaré encantando de ayudarles :-) --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22:05 15 jun 2007 (UTC) Negritas ¡¡¡Saludos, KSK!!! (Supóngome que son las siglas de tu nombre;) Tardíamente llegué a la conclusión de que el uso de negritas estaba de mui mui más; pero ya era tarde y pensé que luego podría arreglarse... ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Estoy dándole cliks a la página aleatoria y ya de ahí veo en que puedo ayudar. Wow, tantas cosas de Star Wars que desconozco... Por cierto: El Halcón Milenario dice en su art. que en la época de la ant. rep. se le llamaba halcón de ébano. No encuentro información concordante. ¡Hasta luego Master KSK! [[-o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper]] 05:10 14 ago 2007 (UTC) * Apareció un troll en la sección de club de fans. -o-(-o-)-o-SuperTrooper 06:03 3 sep 2007 (UTC) Articulo Destacado *Disculpa KSK, tal ves este no es el lugar para discutirlo pero, ¿Cuando se cambiara el articulo destacado?, la Guerra de Stark ya lleva mucho tiempo.--Cade skywalker 23:26 21 ago 2007 (UTC) *¿Cómo puedo votar por el artículo destacado?--Gardek 10:01 18 sep 2007 (UTC) *Saludos KSK, quisiera saber si ya se pueden proponer artículos para que sean el destacado del mes siguiente y si es posible me gustaría saber donde. Gracias 16:50 13 sep 2007 (UTC)Manuelin Darth Krayt *Saludos KSK ,ya casi he terminado darth krayt y solo quisiera que sepas que ya está casi listo para que sea candidato a artículo del mes--Manuelin **Hola KSK, creo que Darth Krayt ya está completo así que cuando quieras pasate por su página para ver si pasa la prueba de los Inquisidores y además ya no tiene ningún enlace en rojo en la presentación , están subidas todas las fotos completada la personalidad etc.-- Saludos--Manuelin 12:57 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Me gustaría saber si se actualiza la nominación a artículo destacado porque para mí que devería hacerse ya que estáun poco desactualizado gracias --Manuelin 12:54 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Plantillas *Disculpa KSK, ¿cuál es la plantilla para indicar que las imágenes son screenshots de videojuegos?--Jedabak 23:13 16 sep 2007 (UTC) *Disculpa KSK, pero no se dispone de ninguna plantilla para el copyright de la imagen de un libro Gracias --Manuelin 16:09 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *¿Me podrías pasar la plantilla para las historias de cómics (no la de los cómics)? Gracias.--Jedabak 17:04 22 sep 2007 (UTC) Dos artículos Perdón ksk pero he observado que hay dos artículos que se correponden al mismo personaje Shaak-Ti Y Shaak Ti Gracias y un saludo --Manuelin 14:01 23 sep 2007 (UTC) KOTOR Wiki Hola KSK, soy Thejediexile25/ClaudeSpeed9425. Hace un tiempo, he creado una wiki sobre la saga de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República en español. Como he visto que hay otras páginas "aliadas", que son nombradas abajo en la Portada, me gustaría que KOTOR Wiki figurara ahí, y Star Wars Wiki en español en nuestra portada. Si quieres verla, la wiki es ésta. Ya tiene una buena portada, y un primer artículo, pero necesita usuarios interesados en esos juegos. Luego me pondré a hacer el tutorial. Por favor, respondeme en mi discusión, así es seguro que veré el mensaje. Desde ya, muchas gracias. Thejediexile25/ClaudeSpeed9425. KSK: En la wiki de SW general, no puedo crear un artículo llamado "Habilidades" (por ejemplo), ya que seria irse mucho del tema general, y deberia llamarse "Habilidades del KotOR", y eso no quedaria bien. Con ese concepto, ¿Para que existe la wikipedia de Star Wars, si puede estar toda la información en la Wiki general en español? En esta wiki haremos todos los artículos sobre las pociones, personajes, vehículos, lugares, items, es decir, hablando sobre TODO el juego. He visto que también hay una wiki de KOTOR en ingles, y que posee 64 artículos. Un ejemplo sería "Medpac". No puedo crear eso en la wiki de SW, ya que solo aparece en dos juegos, pero una wiki solo de KotOR, se puede ser muchisimo más específico. Si no quieres formar la alianza, no hay problema. Saludos --ClaudeSpeed9425/Thejediexile25 14:36 30 sep 2007 (UTC) (perdona que puse el mensaje aquí y en mi discusión de Kotor Wiki, por favor, respondeme en mi discusión (la de aquí, o la de Kotor)). :*Primero, Belaya lo creó Manuelin, y según lo que vi,está casi totalmente copiado de SW Wiki (esa no era mi idea...). Segundo: ¿Una wiki de todos los juegos?, estariamos en la misma situación que la wiki de SW, y se mezclarían mucho las cosas... Además, la wiki ya se llama "KOTOR Wiki" y está hecha solo para KOTOR. Cuando salga el KOTOR III (si sale...) van a haber muchisimas cosas nuevas para agregar. Luego revisaré Belaya y veré que le puedo modificar. Si no tienes problema en la unión, anuncien la wiki KOTOR en su Portada, y yo anunciaré la wiki SW en la mia. ClaudeSpeed9425 Artículo de hiperlanzamiento Debido a que está un poco retrasado propongo que este mes esté en hiperlanzamiento Luke Skywalker y otro (Han Solo o Chewbacca) porque estos dos últimos estaban previstos para este mes y no va a dar tiempo. Sería mejor Luke y uno de los otros dos y el otro que quede para el mes siguiente ¿no crees? --Manuelin 17:50 6 oct 2007 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola KSK, ¿Que tal va todo? quisiera preguntarte debido a los recientes casos de vandalismo en páginas como Asajj Ventress, Batalla de Kashyyyk (Era Imperial)‎ o Maximilian Veers si no sería mejor hacer obligatoria la inscripción para poder cooperar en la elaboración de páginas ya que últimamente se dan muchos casos (entre ellos algunos de los que he citado antes) en los que los artículos no solo son una traducción automática de baja calidad sino que a veces está directamente en inglés y para evitarlo creo que sería lo correcto. Gracias --Manuelin 19:10 11 oct 2007 (UTC) * Es una cuestión que podrtíamos debatir en el hall del senado. 16:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC) Razor bug o bicho navaja En el artículo Eryl Besa Jedabak ha traducido razor bug como bicho navaja cuando en realidad en la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi no se ha traducido así sino que se ha mantenido aunque en Legacy se ha traducido como insecto cuchilla ¿que opinas? gracias --Manuelin 11:04 12 oct 2007 (UTC) * Me ocuparé de preguntarlo en el grupo de traducción de SW 16:08 12 oct 2007 (UTC)